


Undercover

by SpeedIsLife



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedIsLife/pseuds/SpeedIsLife
Summary: Octane is sent to investigate the doings of evil scientists. The investigations are successfull but the findings are rather dark. Octane is put in a dire situation and he must act quickly.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The characters will be added to the tags as they show up for the first time.  
> Sorry that I havent posted in a while, ya boi had a big ass writer's block.

"Octavio, can you come over for a second?" The daredevil had received a call from Wraith. "Sure, chica. What's up, though?" He asked innocently. 

Usually Wraith would only talk to Octane if she had to and even then would keep social interactions between her and him to a minimum since she found him a bit obnoxious from time to time.

"I can't tell you on the phone. Just come over." Octane tapped his fingers on his desk, placing the controller from his console down. He was playing games as he received the call. 

"Why don't you just teleport over here? Isn't that way- Hehe. Isn't that way faster?!" "Please, cut it out and come over here, I need to talk to you." "Did I do something wrong, or-" A bit frightened, Octane remembered when the skirmisher kicked some guy in the balls after making fun of her. He very much wanted to not get kicked in his private area.

Wraith sighed. "I'll see you in a bit." She was a little bit pissed off since Octane was pretty much wasting time. The daredevil slipped into a tanktop and made his way over to where Wraith lived.

A while later, Octane had positioned himself outside of Wraith's window with a jumppad above his head. He was quickly interrupted by the inhabitant who gave him a simple headshake before gesturing him to come in.

"Hola, amiga! What's up?!" Once inside, the daredevil ran off to the kitchen, opening the fridge to grab something to drink.  
Wraith sighed, watching the daredevil murder a bottle of blueberry juice in one go before tossing the empty thing away.

"Ayyyyy, that was gooooood... Alright so- Tell me! What do you need my help for, eh?!" He leaped on the kitchen counter to sit down on it and looked at the skirmisher with strong interest cruising through him. 

What did she need? Was it something dangerous? So many questions, so little patience.

"I need you to retrieve something for me."  
Octane looked at Wraith with a slight grin. She was trusting him with something? What an honor.

"You might be asking yourself why I am asking you to do it." Wraith pointed out as she looked at the daredevil while crossing her arms. 

A shot in the dark.  
Octane kept silent, his legs waddling forth and back as his eyes were stuck to Wraith.

"The truth is- I would do it myself, but they would recognize me. So you have to do it for me."  
Octane shrugged. "Stop speaking in riddles, amiga. Just TELL me already!"

"You're going undercover. People from the games have gone missing as you know." Octane nodded and Wraith kept going. "Ajay, Makoa and Crypto have gone missing and I am positive it has something to do with the same people that took me in. Even though admittedly-" 

She interrupted herself. "I don't think you have the right clothing to blend in." Wraith stuck her hand in a box to her side, throwing a small package over to Octane who caught it with ease.

"Put that on, Jake Fairfield. Your first day at work is tomorrow." It took Octane a few seconds before he understood what she meant. 

The daredevil opened the packaging and pulled a pair of black pants out as well as a white shirt and a lab coat. 

"Pants, huh? What do I get in return?"  
Wraith sighed. "I knew you would ask. I'll get you a date with anyone you want.  
"Sounds good to me-" Octane nodded.   
A date with anyone he wanted? Hells yeah that sounded great!

"I despise these bad boys but I'll let it slide for once." Octane mumbled, holding the pants up before leaving the room to get dressed.

A few minutes passed and Octane entered the room again, looking like-  
Well; he didn't look like an ordinary doctor or something like that. More like someone who took a 180 turn in terms of job after becoming a rockstar; probably still normal enough though. A simple nod to his homeplanet Psamathe where dyed hair was almost everywhere and nobody would bug him about it.

"Here, take these. Your legs are too suspicious..." Wraith gave Octane a pair of bland white sneakers to go with the doctor disguise. "They will give you an ID card once you're there and it will have a clearance level. Since you're new it will be low. You will need to find a way to up your clearance to gain access to the testing area of the labs. You have a camera sewn into your lab coat. Just stand at the windows through which they watch as they write protocols. We need footage that clearly shows that they are up to no good. With that we can finally shut them down. Database said I was a volunteer, but now they're dragging innocents into this. Even worse, friends of ours. We need to put an end to this."

Octane listened as Wraith talked, trying to memorize everything. When she was done, he nodded. "Got it. Let's kick some ass."

Wraith couldn't help but to smile a little. The male's enthusiasm was sometimes something one could simply smile at.  
"You're sleeping here tonight. You're our only hope it seems, Octavio. We're counting on you. Ajay, Makoa, Crypto- Even me." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"You got this. If you need assistance and things get tight, I will know."

"Now I'm almost anxious, hehe. Adrenaline, vamanos!"

The fact that a lot depended on this one crackhead right now... It sent a chill down Wraith's spine. But it was the only option.

She had confidence. Octane could do it, he HAS to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey. Hey Octane wake up."

Octane sat up and stretched, yawning while getting up to stand on the floor instead of sleeping on it. The fact that the daredevil didn't want a mattress or something like that was entertaining for the skirmisher.

She had prepared some breakfast for 'Jake Fairfield'. It wasn't what anybody would expect and neither was she very skilled in the kitchen, but all Wraith wanted to do is strengthen Octane.

The voices told her he would be alright. But would he really?

She handed him some scrambled eggs in a bowl. Basically one of the very few things she would actually get done in the kitchen.

Octane shoved the food down his throat as Wraith gave him a mission briefing to remember his goal.

"Like I said. Go in, get the footage and leave again. Try not to draw too much attention to yourself, please."  
The skirmisher took a small box off her desk.  
"I need you to open your eyes, Octavio. We need to disguise you as much as possible. People all around the universe watch the Apex Games. Also here, I made this with Elliott's help." 

She gave him a necklace after inserting blue contact lenses into the daredevil's eyes.  
"What's that necklace for, amiga? Looks a lil' fancyyyy..."  
"It changes your voice. I think if they heard your normal one you would be in great danger right away." 

Octane felt his heart pounding. A lot really depended on him right now and he didn't really like it. Wraith felt the nervous energy coming from the trickster. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him deep in thr eyes.

"Look, you got this. Just follow the plan, alright?" Octane nodded. He had to trust her. Believe in her capabilities as a leader.

"Let's go." She whispered, opening a portal next to her, handing Octane a small earpiece. "Use this to talk to me. If someone asks just say it's a hearing aid."

Octane held his fist out to Wraith which received a rather confused look of hers.  
"Mira, chica. If you send me on such an important mission least you can do is gimme your fist."

Wraith sighs and gave the daredevil a fistbump before he waved the skirmisher goodbye, entering the portal.

A couple seconds of whooshing noises and a quite low temperature within a purple-ish stream of nothing and Octane found himself in front of what looked like a big facility.

These must be the labs but how would he get in? Octane searched the area for some sort of entrance. He discovered a door with some strange device stuck next to it. A speaker apparently. He poked the device with his finger, looking left and right to see if someone could assisst him but there was nobody around.

"How do I-" Octane bended forward to examine the small thing as suddenly a female voice came through the speaker.  
The voice gave an annoyed sigh before beginning to speak.

"You need to hold your finger on the small pad."   
Octane did as he was told and the pad lit up in a beautiful green, granting him access to the reception area of the facility where a brown haired woman was waiting for him.

"Hello Mister Fairfield. My name is Luna and we are happy to have you here. I will be showing you around and introduce you to everyone. Enjoy your stay."

Wraith started talking to Octane as this Luna person rambled about how they barely got any new employees lately.

"When you need to do your tasks I will help you. I doubt you have any idea about these things but I do. I used to work in one of these facilities. Just follow her lead. She will be the key."

"-and Ricardo then just quit the job out of nowhere." Luna sighed and Octane gave her an 'understanding' nod, pretending to have paid any attention whatsoever.

"That suuuuuuucks..." Luna nodded.  
"It really does. Anyway, if you would be so kind to follow me, I'll show you around." She stepped up to a MRVN sitting at the reception doing...receptionist stuff...

Octane wasn't really aware of what receptionists do besides maybe taking calls. The daredevil looked at the robotic employee before noticing that it was probably something like his buddy-pal Pathfinder. 

Luna walked ahead, Octane following her as she started to small talk with him.   
She asked him about his age, favourite colour and other stuff to get to know him better. 

"This is the cafeteria. You will probably be spending your breaks here. But uh... Food here is terrible. I suggest you bring your own." She leaned to the towards Octane, whispering something in his ear.   
"Don't tell the chef I said so. He'll kill me, haha."

Octane managed to let out a short, but not quite authentic chuckle. Fortunately, Luna wasn't quite paying attention, leading him out of the cafeteria and a few meters down the hall into a room full of computers where a lot of people were working. 

"These will be your new buddies! Hey guys, this is Jake Fairfield! I am currently just showing him the place before I drop him off here."  
She took out a small piece of paper and slid it over the table to someone next to her. 

"Well then, he'll be back soon." Luna took Octane back out and they walked down the hall as she led him right past a weird looking door. In the corner of his eyes the daredevil could read "Labs" on a small sign.

That was his goal. Getting in there.   
She entered a small room which had a printer and a camera in there. It was pretty small but it really only served one purpose.

"We already have a picture of you since you put one on your CV. So we'll skip the camera non-sense. I scanned it so I'll make you an ID card so we know that you work here.

A few minutes later and after a lot of beeping, she pulled a fresh ID card out of the printer and stuck it into a small phone-like looking thing, typing some numbers in before it beeped and she pulled the card back out, giving it to Octane.

"Here. Now let's get you to your spot, shall we?"

"Si, por favor."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna point out that Luna is not an OC of mine ans i do not intend of making them a couple. I feel like some people feel like that and cringe at me so i wanna make it clear.  
> She's just some random character.

Luna had lead the daredevil back to the computer room and had the other employees greet him before leavibg the room again. He felt a little bit uncomfortable in this new environment as nobody was talking and the only soumd breaking the silence were loud keyboards.

Yuck! What's with the lack of social interactions?! Boooooriiiiiing.

Octane tried to start some smalltalk with these men.  
"Soooo... How long have you been working here, amigos?"

One of them looked at Octane, an expression as if nobody had talked here before. It might have even been the case if he didn't know it any better.

"4 years." The man said. Octane nodded, making a few strange sounds before booting up the computer.  
Once the desktop loaded, he looked arounf trying to watch what the others were doing.

Quite frankly, he had no clur what he was supposed to do.   
He whispered a quiet "Hey" as one of the workers raised his brow at him.

Octane apologized, claiming it to be a weird habit he had which the employee seemed to believe.

Wraith started talking to Octane through the earpiece, giving him clear instructions on what to do.

"Open the program in the middle of your screen and just do what I tell you to do. You have to blend in perfectly and by that I mean that you have to look innocent. Now just start doing what the screen tells you to do."

Octane was suprised about how Wraith knew so much. But he was not gonna question it. He booted up the program and proceeded to do the tasks he was assigned in silence, his foot tapping on the floor impatiently.

He was currently sitting in complete silence and he hated it. 

Hours passed as he just sat there doing the work as a bell rang, announcing theur break as everyone got up to leave the room.

Octane was deprived and decided to take his chance to explore the facility. And by explore he meant sticking his nose in places it didnt belong.

First though he wanted to grab a shitty snsck from the cafeteria. It had been quite a while since his breakfast and Wraith only did so much scrambled eggs for him.

Seeing a vending machine in the back and just taking Luna's advice he decided to not get something from the chef, but instead just throw some cash in the vending mashine and get a small snack out of it.

He leaned forward to inspect what was in there and the lack if the good stuff was very disappointing. Nontheless he decided to go with a chocolate bar and a small coffee. It wasn't much but it was definetly better than nothing.

He was currently nibbling on the chocolate treat as Wraith came on the comms, however not alone this time. She was accompanied by Mirage and Bangalore.

"Octavio?"  
Octane swiftly exited the cafeteria so that he would be by himself.  
"I'm here, amiga. ¿Qué tal?"

"Hey Octavio if you get the job done I'll kick Renee's ass. She didn't talk to any of us about this. I am positive that you can do it though, watch your six."

"Gotchu, lady."   
Mirage took the mic and cleared his throat for a couple of seconds before taking a deep breath.

"He-heeeey buddy- How are you doing? Well you're currently in a dangerous facility where you will probably be executed if you get caught, haha-" 

He gulped as Bangalore and Wraith gave him a slightly annoyed look, mixed with mild aggression.  
"A-aaaanyway so uh... That Luna girl? Wraith showed us the footage and uh- Yeah she's kinda cute can you like- Get her number?"

"Mirage! Cut to the point." Wraith had her hand on the mic as she tried to pull it out of his hands. A few seconds passed where judging by the noises, they were fighting over the mic.

Octane couldnt help but to chuckle a little before Mirage made a victorious sound, followed by Wraith whispering something and Bangalore sighing.

"So yeah... Buddy! We're here and you got our support! You can do it kid! I-I'm putting my thumbs up but you can't see us- Can he see us? Don't think he can... Uuuuhhhh yeah back to Wraithy!"

Octane chuckled yet again, this time at the embarassing nickname the skirmisher had just received.  
"Just proceed. You're on a good way. Try and break into the room where you were with Luna earlier today. Change your clearance and gain access to the labs."

Octane shoved the last bits of the treat down his throats, drinking the coffee in one go before slowly leaving the area.

He would be lying if he said that he remembers where the room was. In fact, he was quite lost right now. He walked forth and back, awkwardly greeting passing scientists and other employees while looking for the destination.

Lucky for him though, he discovered a map on the wall that showed the exact layout of the layer he was on. According to the text below the rooms that were pictured on it, there was a list of layers.   
And there were quite a few.

He managed to locate the room though. Octane quickly made his way there and opened the door, closing it behind him. The daredevil leaned over a computer which told him to enter a code. 

Wraith gave him a code out of nowhere.  
It made him shrug that she popped on the comms for like a second or 2 before going silent again.

LRLUP? What was that supposed to mean? Whatever, he entered the code as the symbol that usually showed up when one of Crypto's hacking devices was used on something.

He was in. 

"Open the only program this thing has and insert your card number. You should be able to change your clearance."

Octane did as he was told and booted the program up, then being asked to input his ID number.  
He did so, taking a little while tho as it was 16 random numbers.

Once the numbers were entered he stared at the screen in disbelief.

Maximum clearance? What? How?  
He knew how-

"Took you long enough. Let's burn this place down, shall we?"   
Behind him was Luna, she hid behind a cupboard so Octane didnt see her while entering.

"Chica, what is the meaning of all this? You kinda lost me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2AM so please cut me some slack. I wanted to get this done before going to bed.  
> I still hope you like it, though! <3

"A friend of mine got intel on the whole thing going on. She was supposed to do it but since people here would remember her. So she convinced me to do it 'cause I still owned her a favor. Got the intel from someone who was getting behind this dark secret. They took him in."

Was she talking about Crypto and his foster sister...? It sounded as such.

"Glad the cavalry came here."

"How did you know what I was here for?! Chica I don't get it."

"Look at you. One must really live under a rock to not recognize who you are." Octane felt a little sugarcoated, having this random girl recognize him. 

He chuckled. "Well let's kick some ass and end this business. Where are the guns at, amiga?" Luna lifted her shirt a little, exposing a small belt around her torso which held two handcanons on it. Not much but better than nothing.

"God this thing was getting really uncomfortable." She handed Octane one of the pistols, discarding the belt in a corner. "Keep it in your labcoat until we're with the scientists experimenting. We'll let the test subjects out. They're friends of yours as far as I'm concerned."

He was the closest to Ajay and Gibraltar who were like family to him. Even though Crypto was quite distant, leaving him behind wouldn't be that great. 

"Vamanos." He hid the gun in his coat and left the room with Luna behind him. They acted casual while walking down the hallways, greeting bypassing people on their way to the lab area.

A thick metal door blocked their entrance. Luna gave Octane a nod as he stuck his ID card into the reader as the door slid open. "Hehe, let's gooooo. They don't call me Octane because I am fast-" That was a lie however. He wanted to say a cool line which would reference his friend Ajay but failed doing so. 

They walked down a narrow and pretty dark hallway which had one door at the very end through which they could see the test subjects. The small window was built in a way thst you could look inside but not from inside into the hallway.

Octane stared at what his former friends had become. Gibraltar's skin had a disgustingly green-ish tone, Crypto's skin had gone very pale as Ajay seemed to have lava or something on her skin. For once, his main emotion wasn't childish glee or happiness, he was actually somewhat mad. Angry about how the people close to him were treated. 

These people were what he considered his actual family. People who didn't just leave him the second they had the chance. People who didn't neglect him and pushed him away whenever he approached them.

Most of them actually cared for him. Admittedly some more than others but these people in there were the big league, even if someone like Crypto wouldn't admit it. "I'm gonna kick some scientist ass, chica. Watch me."

He swung the door open, dashing in and kicking the nearest person's knee, seemingly causing to break it due to the impact and the metalli material his prosthetics were out of.  
Luna followed after him, holding the gun up at the scientist while aiming down the sights.

"Octavio-" Crypto looked at the daredevil, shocked but suprised to see him show up here.  
"Yeah, it's me, amigo. Don't cream your pants." He chuckled as he unties all of them, Luna holding them at gunpoint.  
"As long as nobody of you idiots moves nobody's gonna get hurt. At least not by my hands. Can't promise anything about him though."

As the fellow legends were free, he received a hug from the strange looking Gibraltar as Ajay laid his arms around him as well, though quickly being pushed away by the daredevil as he whimpered a little, the glowing part of Lifeline's skin burning him. At least that would be a great story to tell if he just so happened to have a scar later on.

"Buddy are you done? We have to leave asap." Octavio nodded. "Got it. Hey compadres, let's leave. Follow me!" Octane rushed out of the room, the three test subjects following him.  
As they left Octane heard something fall on the floor. 

Luna was not gonna make it, most likely. Hope dies last as he heard her fighting with the scientists. "Hey Wraith, do you copy, amiga?" Wraith's voice became audible in the earpiece.  
"Octavio, what's going on?" She sounded a little scared.

"Change of plans. Grab Elli and Nita and come here. Bring gasoline and marshmallows, we're gonna make a big campfire, hehehe."  
Wrauth confirmed and logged off to grab the others.

"Mirage. Bangalore. Are you ready to play with fire?" A slight smile appeared on her face.  
"We're gonna end that whole thing once and for all."  
"Makin' me proud, Renee. Let's get it." Bangalore chuckled. Mirage cheered, getting ready for the interdimensional travel.

Wraith stuck her hand in a small portal that appeared next to her, pulling a few canisters filled with gasoline out.  
"Let's go." She opened a portal big enough for them to step through.

On the other side was the entrance at which Wraith had dropped the daredevil off this morning. 

Only around half a minute passed as Octane came out of the lab, their friends following him.  
All three, Wraith, Bangalore and Mirage seemed shocked at how much these three had changed.

"Hey, catch me up on this you three. Octane. Wraith. Mirage."  
She paused.  
"End this. They've messed with people for too long."

The three of them each grabbed two canisters and ran into the lab.  
The daredevil injected himself with stim as he ran around at highspeed, pouring gasoline all over the place.

Wraith used her voidwalker abilities, striking at the most important spots such as the power room and servers, rendering the entire facility useless soon.

Mirage had the help of his decoys, running to the lab area where he saw the scientists overpowering Luna. This was the girl Octavio was talking about wasn't she? Acting quickly, the trickster spat out some cheesy lines before knocking a few scientists out and grabbing Luna, pulling her away and towards the exit while pouring the last bit of gasoline over the chairs which the legends were tied up on earlier.

Minutes passed before the group of three returned to Bangalore and the others.  
Octane first, then Wraith with another simple teleport and lastly Mirage, dragging a slight injured Luna out to the group.

"Found this girl. I think she's the woman Tavi here meant."  
Octane nodded.  
He watched the trail of gasoline that went from their position to almost everywhere in the lab as people were evacuating the place.

The daredevil huffed, handing his gun to his old pal Lifeline.  
"Do the honors, chica."  
Lifeline sighed.  
"Goddamn bastards."  
She whispered, unloading a bullet on the trail, thus igniting it as the facility slowly caught fire.

"Let's fix this girl up I would say! Not that I wanna date her or anything-" Mirage laughed nervously.  
"Let's just go home and hope they never come back. We'll see if we can revert them back to normal." Wraith opened a portal.

"Sure had fun in there, didn't ya, shorty?" Mirage chuckled.  
"Hells yeah!"

"Let's go home, children. Heh." Bangalore smiled a little.

"Gotchu, lady. Mi casa et su casa!"  
They entered the portal and as the very last person went through it, it closed.

The facility would soon be rendered useless...


End file.
